Hurricane
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Pip veut mettre fin à ses jours et espère aller en Enfer pour y retrouver Damien. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu pour le pauvre petit blond qui va de malchances en malchances. /!\ Faites attention au rating, violences explicites /!\ [[Dip]] Sequel (suite) : End of All Days.


**Petit One-Shot sur le Dip.  
J'aime beaucoup ce couple South Park même s'il ne s'agit pas de mon préféré mais bon, l'idée d'histoire m'a paru plausible (dans la limite où quelque chose venant de SP peut être plausible bien sûr xD) !**  
**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, vos avis me font chaud au cœur !**

**/!\ _Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, cet OS peut heurter les esprits fragiles_ /!\**

* * *

Le jeune Pip se baladait tranquillement dans les petites rues de South Park, désertes aussi tard le soir. Mais il s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de se rendre au cimetière, où l'un de ses anciens amis lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il stressait un peu en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas revue cette personne depuis le primaire et il se sentait légèrement con. Peut-être que cette personne avait changé, qu'elle était devenue plus cool et plus adulte, et là il se sentiraient encore plus minable. Pip n'avait eut de cesse de se regarder sous toutes les coutures pour voir si quelque chose avait changé chez lui depuis le primaire, mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

Il était toujours ce petit anglais qui se faisait moquer par ses camardes américains à cause de son accent qui faisait rire les autres plus qu'il ne le devraient. Pip avait d'ailleurs maintes fois tenté de mettre fin à ses jours pour ne plus entendre ces railleries de bas étage, mais il n'avait pas réussi. Chaque fois qu'il tenait une lame bien coupante entre ses mains, il n'arrivait pas à faire le geste décisif. Il en était de même quand il avait voulu tester la pendaison, rejeter le tabouret avait été trop dur pour lui et ses pieds avaient failli finir le travail en se dérobant sous lui. Heureusement que le coin du meuble avait été là.

En traînant des pieds, le jeune blond traversait les rues, la mort dans l'âme. Seize ans, c'était un bon chiffre pour mourir, non ? En tout cas, c'était ça qu'il avait décidé et il n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision. Pip déglutit péniblement. Cette fois c'était la bonne alors pas question de se défiler. Ça ne ferait pas de peine aux autres, au contraire ils seraient heureux de s'être enfin débarrassés de cette punaise de britannique qui leur servait de bouc-émissaire. Pip ne supportait plus, il allait se donner la mort ce soir, et ainsi il rejoindrait la seule personne qui avait jamais été sympathique avec lui, Damien. Pip avait prévu de faire toutes les mauvaises choses qui avait été écrites dans la Bible avant de mourir, pour être sûr de finir sa vie en Enfer, là où il savait qu'était Damien. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu commettre la plupart des grands pêchés.

Par exemple la luxure. C'était bien l'un des pêchés qui semblait les plus facilement réalisables pour le jeune blond, il lui aurait suffit d'entrer dans une boîte de strip-tease et de demander à y travailler. Vu son joli petit corps de gamin, ils n'auraient pas pu refuser, c'était bien connu qu'ils manquaient de mineurs pour exciter les pédophiles et doubler leur clientèle. Surtout quand on savait qu'à South Park il y en avait à chaque coin de rues qui rêvait de lui sauter dessus. Ah, si ses camarades savaient à quel point il avait souffert d'être la source de désir de ces gros porcs ! S'il avait pu il aurait surement tout fait pour ne pas sortir quand ces pédophiles étaient dans le coin, mais ils étaient toujours là, surtout quand ils savaient que le jeune anglais devait se rendre à l'école. Rien que de repenser à leurs avances répugnantes, ça donnait à Pip l'envie de vomir.

« Pip ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Le jeune blond se retourna pour constater qu'il n'était pas seul. Effectivement, face à lui se tenait quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un de ses bourreaux. Pas le pire, mais tout de même un de ceux qui se moquait de lui depuis le primaire. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait ignoré. Il ne voulait pas le voir, mais pourtant ce dernier se tenait face à lui, dans l'obscurité, et il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de lui faire le moindre mal. Il s'agissait de Stanley Randall Marsh, un de ceux qui dirigeait la troupe où se trouvait Cartman. Ce gros lard s'en donnait d'ailleurs à cœur joie pour lui foutre la honte. Le seul qui l'avait jamais défendu contre Cartman, c'était Kyle, mais Stan n'avait jamais levé le moindre petit doigt pour le défendre, comme s'il avait peur du gros. A cet instant, Pip ne voulait qu'une seule chose : que Stan se barre et le laisse tranquille avec sa peine. Mais un éclat passa dans le regard du brun quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la lame que Pip portait à la ceinture. Pip s'en rendit bien compte et, en cachant l'arme derrière son dos, il inventa une excuse.

« Oh, eh bien vois-tu je vais échanger ce couteau car il ne coupe plus. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et je pense que personne ne s'inquiètera. »

En effet, pensa Stan, personne ne peut s'inquiéter pour lui vu que ses parents sont morts et qu'il est orphelin. Pourtant, le brun se rapprocha du britannique et lui retira le couteau des mains, un sourire aimable sur les lèvres. Pip ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait une connerie en disant ce genre de choses à Stan. Le garçon était trop serviable et il allait surement se proposer pour le ramener à sa place pour qu'il rentre se mettre à l'abri. Bien sûr, Pip ne pourrait pas refuser sous peine que ça paraisse louche. Personne ne tenait à ce point à un couteau, sauf un suicidaire qui comptait prochainement mettre fin à ses jours. Pip ne voulait pas que Stan se sente responsable de quelque chose qui était arrivé non loin de lui et qu'il avait visiblement deviné. Pip savait que Stan n'était pas assez bête pour croire à son excuse bidon, même s'il faisait semblant d'y croire pour ne pas le blesser.

Pip avait raison, Stan venait de proposer de rendre le couteau. Le blond hocha la tête bien à contre-cœur et il le regarda s'éloigner, ses yeux commençant à le piquer. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas si méchants finalement, ceux de Denver. Peut-être que, s'il essayait de faire un effort pour s'intégrer, il arriverait à se faire des amis ? Ça restait une solution à exploiter. Il allait rattraper le brun pour lui proposer de venir avec lui quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet, au point de lui faire mal. Il se retourna vers la forme indistincte qui se découpait dans l'ombre et reconnut un des ces pervers qui attendait ici depuis tout le temps où il parlait avec le brun. Il regretta d'avoir réfléchit trop longtemps. S'il n'avait pas hésité, il aurait pu rejoindre Stan. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard et il le sentait. Il avait beau se débattre, ça ne servait à rien.

Il voulut appeler à l'aide, mais une main grasse et ferme se plaqua contre sa bouche. C'était trop tard, il se considérait déjà comme mort. Peut-être que ce type ne comptait pas le tuer, mais s'il le violait se serait tout comme le tuer de l'intérieur. Ça Pip ne le savait que trop bien. Dans un ultime effort, il essaya d'appeler Stan qui ne devait pas être bien loin mais il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait prit pour une main grasse n'était autre qu'une main tenant un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme. Alors qu'il pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, il sentit ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. Il lutta tant bien que mal, mais le sommeil finit par avoir raison de lui.

* * *

Quand le britannique se réveilla, il constata non sans difficultés qu'il se trouvait dans la même ruelle que plus tôt. Mais quelque chose avait changé, comme s'il s'était éloigné de l'éclairage public. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression d'ailleurs, la ruelle était tellement sombre qu'il n'y voyait presque rien. Il se rappela alors de la main grasse du type et se releva rapidement, ce qui lui causa un vertige. Que lui avait-il fait pendant qu'il dormait et surtout, où était-il maintenant ? Pip ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse quand il entendit un rire guttural venir d'un coin plus sombre de la ruelle. Le type était devant lui, et il lui bloquait le passage. Le blondinet réprima un frisson, de plus en plus effrayé. Le type, content de son petit effet, se mit à parler d'une voix aussi désagréable que son rire.

« Je t'ai encore rien fait si c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir petit. J'attendais juste que ton pote se barre et, pour éviter que tu le préviennes, j'ai préféré utiliser les grands moyens. Ça aurait été con d'abimer ton joli p'tit minois ! »

Le concerné préféra écouter en silence. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que ce type lui saute dessus pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il fallait qu'il se défende, et ce même s'il chancelait encore un peu à cause du chloroforme qui ne s'était pas totalement dissipé et qui brouillait encore un peu son esprit. Comme il regrettait d'avoir laissé son couteau à Stan ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été franc avec lui en disant clairement qu'il comptait se suicider ? Avec un peu de chance le brun lui aurait laissé son couteau, au moins pour qu'il le rapporte où il l'avait trouvé et qu'il aille tranquillement se coucher avec les autres membres de l'orphelinat. Mais non, ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait fallut qu'il s'écrase encore une fois et qu'il laisse faire. Quel lâche il faisait, c'était presque comme s'il n'avait eut que ce qu'il méritait. Il leva les yeux vers le type. Il était toujours dans l'obscurité quasi totale. Ce fut Pip qui prononça avec résignation les mots qu'il finit par haïr.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ?

\- Une partie de jambes en l'air. »

Le sang de Pip se glaça dans ses veines quand il comprit les intentions de ce salaud de pédophile.

« Q-Quoi ?!

\- Fait pas ton prude, t'as très bien compris pourquoi je t'ai amené ici. Si t'acceptes de te laisser baiser tu pourras sortir indemne d'ici mais si tu te débats... je pourrais rien te garantir quant à ce qu'il t'arrivera. C'est un bon deal non ? »

Pip se sentit pâlir en constatant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait sortir indemne de cette ruelle, il allait être obligé de céder aux avances de ce gros dégueulasse. Ça ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, pourtant... Il se sentit mal, était-il vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Surement pas, il pouvait aussi se débattre. Mais si le type avait un couteau ou une autre arme du genre, est-ce qu'il hésiterait une seule seconde à le tuer ? Pip se sentit soudain nauséeux sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il avait encore le choix entre lâcheté et courage. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de mourir maintenant ? Il était pourtant résolu à finir ses jours aujourd'hui. S'il se débattait et que ce type le tuait avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, est-ce qu'il irait jusqu'à violer sa dépouille ? Pip ne pensait pas. S'il luttait, il sauverait sa virginité des griffes d'un pédophile. Étais-ce une mauvaise chose ? Non, d'après Pip c'était mieux d'accueillir la mort sans être souillé, même si ça compromettrait peut-être ses chances d'entrer en Enfer. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter ça, pas même pour Damien.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Pip essaya de trouver l'équilibre et partit en courant vers l'entrée de la ruelle. Malheureusement, le type fut plus rapide que lui et le cloua sur place. Le sol de la ruelle était froid et humide. Pourtant, ce n'était pas à cause de ça que Pip frissonnait mais bien à cause des lèvres râpeuses qui venaient de se poser avidement contre les siennes. Son premier baiser. Il l'avait perdu face à quelqu'un pour qui il ne ressentait que du dégout. Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourtant, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines et réprima une grimace quand il sentit une main baladeuse se glisser sous sa chemise. Il voulut se dégager. La poigne de l'homme était trop forte. Il appela à l'aide. La main de l'homme se glissa dans son pantalon.

L'homme l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et Pip sentit son membre chaud essayer de se frayer un chemin vers sa bouche. Pip devint aussi blême qu'un linge et essaya de nouveau de bouger les mains. Le type n'y fit même pas attention, trop concentré à essayer de lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Comme il commençait à s'impatienter, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre du jeune garçon, profitant du cri de ce dernier pour faire passer sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Non, c'était impossible, tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar... Oui, c'était un cauchemar et il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il allait se réveiller et la routine allait reprendre. Ce rêve était juste là pour lui dire qu'il existait pire que ce qu'il vivait quotidiennement à Denver. L'homme déchira le pantalon de Pip, trop impatient pour attendre plus longtemps. Le blond profita de cet instant où la présence de l'adulte sur lui se faisait moins forte pour lui donner un coup de pied dans les parties. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de fuir alors que l'homme se tordait de douleur. Pensant enfin qu'il allait atteindre la lumière et être sauvé, il ne remarqua pas que l'homme sortait un couteau de sa poche. Il ne le remarqua que quand ce dernier se ficha dans le mur, non loin de sa tête, et qu'un autre alla se ficher dans son épaule, le projetant au sol.

Une douleur affreuse saisit le blond qui ne trouva pas la force de se relever. Dans un espoir vain, il tendit son bras encore valide vers la lumière, dans l'espoir qu'effleurer cette dernière du bout des doigts lui permettrait d'être sauvé. Malheureusement cela ne suffit pas et l'homme le ramena de force au fond de la ruelle. L'épaule du blond était tellement douloureuse qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, il n'arrivait même plus à faire le moindre mouvement avec. Il avait de plus en plus peur.

« Je t'avais dit de te tenir tranquille morveux. T'as voulu jouer au plus fort et t'as perdu, espère pas t'en sortir indemne... J'vais pas faire que te baiser là, tu m'as mis en rogne !

\- P-Pitié, je ne voulais pas...

\- On avait un deal gamin, t'a foiré tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

L'homme l'attrapa rageusement par les cheveux et le balança contre un mur. Pip sentit son épaule valide craquer en heurtant le mur. Un nouveau cri de douleur franchit les lèvres, ce qui eut l'air d'exciter encore plus le pervers. Il glissa la main dans son pantalon et fit un geste que Pip fut content de ne pas voir distinctement. Il était en train de se branler, comme ça, devant le pauvre garçon, sans aucun état d'esprit. Le jeune garçon regretta de ne pas avoir suivit Stan, ou alors de lui avoir arraché le couteau des mains et d'avoir fui. Ainsi, il se sentirait beaucoup moins fragile et sans défenses face à ce sale type. Le britannique commença à greloter, se rendant bien compte qu'être en slip et chemise dans un endroit sombre et humide n'était pas une situation confortable. Mais avait-il le choix ? En coulant un regard indécis sur le type en train de se masturber, il se dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être mieux loti. Même pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte vivant. Là, il accueillerait la mort comme une délivrance, il arrêterait de souffrir et d'être effrayé.

L'homme s'approcha encore du pauvre blond qui ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder, le dos démoli par sa collision avec le mur. Quand le type le força à se retourner en plaçant sa main contre ses côtes, Pip ne put retenir un sanglot. C'était fini, il était à présent sûr de ne plus y échapper... Quel abruti il avait fait, s'il avait accepté son sort sans se débattre, comme il le faisait toujours, le pédophile l'aurait laissé partir sans problèmes. Mais non, pour une fois il avait fallu qu'il l'ouvre. La seule fois où il aurait dut se taire et obéir docilement. Il entendit le type baisser son pantalon et il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, même les bruits lui paraîtraient désagréables. Bien malgré lui, Pip se mit à trembler de peur. Il sentit une lame lui traverser la cuisse et se mit de nouveau à hurler. Le sang coulait de sa plaie et il sentait que sa jambe allait le lâcher, pourtant ça n'empêchait pas le type de prendre un air faussement agacé.

« Arrête de bouger. »

Le vêtement couvrant son intimité retiré, Pip sentit quelque chose d'énorme entrer brutalement en lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher de hurler, se demandant comment personne ne pouvait l'avoir entendu. Ses cris se firent plus déchirants à chaque coups de butoir de son agresseur qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus en lui. Dire qu'il n'avait pas mal serait mentir, il était carrément en train d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains en espérant atténuer la douleur. Mais cela n'eut malheureusement pas le moindre effet. Du moins pas les bons, puisqu'il ne put que se tordre d'avantage de douleur. Le type, une fois qu'il se jugea assez profond en lui, commença les vas-et-viens sans prêter la moindre attention à se que pouvait ressentir sa pauvre victime. Chaque fois qu'il donnait un coup de rein, Pip hurlait comme si on l'égorgeait. Dans une certaine mesure, c'était le cas, mais Pip ne pouvait supporter le fait qu'il était en train de se faire violer. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

Il ne put y réfléchir plus que l'homme donna une nouvelle poussée, plus rapide. Pip en eut le souffle coupé et sentit un gémissement de douleur passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il pleurait de nouveau. Pourquoi personne ne venait l'aider ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde l'abandonnait de cette façon ? Les coups de bassin du type se firent soudain de plus en plus rapides. Les gémissements de douleur de Pip se faisaient également plus fort, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Heureusement pour lui, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Le type grogna et le blond sentit un liquide chaud se déverser en lui. Pip perdit alors l'équilibre et finit sur le sol, tout tremblant. Le liquide qui coulait à présent de ses fesses lui faisait un mal affreux, comme s'il réveillait des plaies qu'il n'avait plus conscience d'avoir. En même temps, Pip n'avait plus conscience de grand chose sinon la douleur qui lui déchirait l'anus et la peur de ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver. Le type avait bien dit qu'il n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il lui avait tout de même foutu un coup dans les boules pour tenter de s'enfuir, ça l'avait mit en rogne.

L'homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour tourner le britannique face à lui, lui disant qu'il allait pleurer sa mère. Un rictus amer se forma sur les lèvres du blond. S'il savait qu'il était orphelin... Mais peut-être savait-il justement, peut-être que c'était ça qui le faisait rire de manière aussi malsaine. Il approcha le couteau des parties de Pip et ce dernier devint tellement pâle qu'un autre rire se dessina sur ses lèvres affreuses. S'il avait pu, le blond ne se serait pas gêné pour l'étrangler. Malheureusement, le coup de couteau qu'il avait reçu dans l'épaule l'avait mit hors service et son autre bras tremblait. Sûrement les séquelles du viol. Pip se sentait démoli de l'intérieur, incapable de réagir. Le couteau vint caresser sa joue, faisant couler un mince filet de sang sur ses traces. Quand le type porta le couteau plein de sang à ses lèvres et qu'il lécha avidement le sang qui le recouvrait, Pip fut saisit d'une irrésistible envie de vomir. Il fit cependant son possible pour ne pas le montrer au type, ça lui ferait trop plaisir de le voir aussi effrayé. Ça énerva le pédophile qui donna un autre coup dans le ventre de Pip, plus puissant que celui qu'il lui avait donné tout à l'heure. Le jeune garçon se sentit cracher du sang. Encore ce liquide rouge ? Combien de fois verrait-il cette couleur encore, avant de sombrer une bonne fois pour toutes dans un sommeil sans fin ?

Il estimait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu en comptant le fait que son derrière saignait lui aussi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fini de s'amuser avec lui. Ça ne rassura pas le garçon, mais il était impuissant. La douleur qui engourdissait ses membres l'empêchait de bouger le moindre petit doigt. Une nouvelle larme échappa au contrôle de l'adolescent, il se sentait tellement faible. A ce stade, il n'espérait plus d'aide de la part de personne, sinon la mort. Quand elle viendrait, il l'accueillerait comme une vieille amie et la suivrait sans broncher. Et ce même s'il n'y avait rien après la mort. Et ce même s'il allait au Paradis et non en Enfer. Pourtant il n'abandonnait pas l'espoir de revoir Damien. C'était pour lui qu'il avait tout d'abord décidé de mettre fin à ses jours, alors il n'allait pas renoncer une fois là-haut. Le pédophile profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour lui lacérer les jambes à un tel point que Pip ne les sentait même plus. Et alors même que Pip le suppliait de l'achever, l'homme se releva et le jaugea d'un air moqueur.

« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, une mort lente. Une mort lente et douloureuse. Merci pour le coup de baise, c'était divin ! »

Il quitta le blond sur ces mots, sortant de la ruelle après s'être rhabillé comme si de rien n'était et avoir essuyé sur le couteau toute trace de ses empreintes. Il balança le couteau vers Pip qu'il savait bien incapable de s'en saisir. Il lui lança un dernier regard malsain et sa bouche articula facilement les derniers mots que Pip entendrait de toute sa vie.

« Tu veux une mort facile ? C'est simple, il te suffit d'attraper ce couteau. Oh mais, suis-je bête, tu peux pas l'choper puisque tu peux plus bouger les bras. »

Son rire guttural résonna dans la ruelle bien après son départ. Pip avait mal. Malgré le fait qu'il soit nu, il ne sentait plus le froid. Seule la douleur subsistait, forte et dévastatrice. Pip aurait encore pleuré s'il avait pu, mais ses yeux étaient tellement secs qu'il lui était impossible de verser encore un semblant de larme. Il voulait mourir, et vite. Malgré ses membres douloureux, il trouva la force de se déplacer jusqu'au couteau, non sans réprimer d'innombrables râles de douleur. Même sa gorge était sèche, il ne pouvait même plus parler. Arrivé jusqu'au couteau, il n'arriva pas à s'en saisir. Comment faire quand on n'a plus de précision dans les bras à cause de la douleur ? La douleur qu'il avait chaque fois que son postérieur touchait le sol, mais aussi celle qui était à présent encrée au plus profond de lui ? Puis, la solution lui parvint comme une évidence. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Il coinça sa langue entre ses dents tremblantes. Le reste se fit tout seul, c'est à peine s'il sentit la douleur. Elle n'était en rien comparable aux autres douleurs qu'il pouvait ressentir, celle-ci sonnait presque comme une délivrance. C'est avec cette même résolution qu'il avala sa langue, se laissant étouffer lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il cesse de respirer pour de bon.

* * *

Pip battit des paupières quand il fut confronté à une trop forte lumière. Non, en fait ce n'était pas de la lumière, mais plutôt du blanc. Il y avait du blanc partout. Étonné, le jeune blond regarda partout autour de lui. Son regard se porta ensuite à ses pieds. Bordel, il était en train de marcher sur un nuage ? Devant lui se tenait un homme tout de blanc vêtu avec une longue barbe. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il cru au début et il recula dès qu'il le vit s'approcher de lui. Lui qui pensait que mourir effacerait tout ce qu'il avait eut à subir, il avait eut tout faux. Même si ce sale type était loin de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le mal partout. Le vieux sage dut s'en rendre compte car il recula, visiblement peiné par l'attitude du jeune britannique. Il leva même les mains en l'air comme si Pip était en train de braquer un révolver sur sa tête.

« Calme-toi mon garçon, je ne te veux pas le moindre mal !

\- Q-Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Saint-Pierre, et si je suis ici c'est pour t'ouvrir les portes du Paradis.

\- Alors c'est vrai, je suis mort ?

\- Je te répondrais une fois à l'intérieur d'accord ? Parce que mine de rien il fait froid dehors.

\- M-Mais je...

\- Pas de "mais" jeune homme, dépêchons !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vais pas en Enfer ?

\- Parce que Dieu ne t'a pas jugé assez pourri pour y aller, voilà tout. »

Pip allait poser une nouvelle question, mais Saint-Pierre ouvrit la lourde porte et le jeune homme se retrouva happé par cette dernière sans tout à fait comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, au milieu de toutes ces personnes de biens alors que lui était juste Phillip Pirrup, un jeune et minable britannique qui se faisait chahuter par ses camarades sans avoir la force de mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait fallut, pour qu'il y parvienne enfin, qu'il se fasse violer et torturer. Il se sentait pathétique, comment pouvait-on accepter quelqu'un comme lui dans ce lieu plus saint que saint ? Il suivit Saint-Pierre jusqu'à son bureau où ce dernier s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement. D'un geste de la main, il invita Pip à s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui. Le blond s'y installa, mais un automatisme le fit se relever aussi vite qu'il s'était assit. Saint-Pierre porta sur lui un regard interrogatif et fut surpris de trouver, en observant le nouvel ange, que ce dernier le défiait du regard. Comment un gosse de cette trempe avait-il fait pour subir tant de malheurs ?

« Si je refuse de m'asseoir sur cette chaise, est-ce que j'irais en Enfer ?

\- Non, tu gagneras juste le droit de rester debout. »

Un silence se fit dans la salle quasi déserte à cette heure-ci. Bien malgré lui, Pip sentit un léger malaise le saisir. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul face à un homme plus âgé que lui, en tête à tête, alors qu'ils étaient les seuls habitants des lieux. Ça lui rappelait un peu trop de mauvais souvenirs, des souvenirs trop récents à son gout. Saint-Pierre sentit bien que le jeune garçon était en train de se remémorer son viol et, malgré ce que lui avait demandé Dieu, il soupira. Il n'allait pas tarder à perdre patience si ce gosse ne faisait pas un effort. Il avait beau être gentil, la patience à ses limites pour tout le monde.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à aller en Enfer ?

\- Il faut que je rejoigne quelqu'un. »

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Saint-Pierre ne put retenir un rire dérisoire non dissimulé, même par sa barbe exagérément longue. Pip se demandait d'ailleurs si c'était une vraie. Une envie soudaine lui prit de tirer dessus, histoire de démasquer l'imposteur. Mais le simple fait que cela puisse mettre l'homme en colère l'en empêcha, ne faisant que d'avantage lui rappeler le couteau qui s'était fiché dans son épaule. Un frisson le parcourut quelques secondes, incontrôlable, mais Saint-Pierre ne le remarqua pas, tellement occupé à essayer de maîtriser son rire. Il y parvint finalement, mais le blondinet avait alors cessé de trembler. Seule restait son ancienne douleur à l'épaule mais aussi la haine que lui avait témoigné son violeur.

« Voyons Phillip, ce n'est pas facile d'aller en Enfer contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Il est même impossible, quand on est admit au Paradis, de redescendre en Enfer.

\- Mais pourquoi ? On dit pourtant le contraire sur Terre.

\- Le contraire est possible en revanche. Qui est votre ami ? Je pourrais lui transmettre le message pour vous.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller moi-même ? »

Un nouveau rire tordit les tripes du vieux sage, ce qui vexa un peu le nouvel ange. Il se força à rester calme, même s'il appréciait très peu l'humour de Saint-Pierre. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs même pas ce qui le faisait rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à voir un ange essayer d'entrer en contact avec un diablotin ? Le vieil homme redevint soudain sérieux, ce qui creusait un peu plus ses traits, lui donnant un air fatigué. Pip voulut reculer mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

« Le seul qui ai jamais réussi à passer de l'Enfer au Paradis s'appelle Saddam Hussein. Sachant que Satan à été isolé et condamné à veiller sur les Enfers, jamais Dieu n'acceptera que les élus communiquent avec les condamnés.

\- Les condamnés ? Oh non mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Moi je veux rejoindre Damien, le fils de Satan ! »

* * *

Damien se sentait extrêmement frustré par les précédents évènements. Il avait assisté à toute la scène où Pip se faisait torturer sous ses yeux. Il aurait tellement voulu intervenir mais, dès que ses nerfs avaient lâchés, son père avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de commettre ce qu'il appelait "une imprudence". Ce gosse était la propriété du Paradis et s'ils interféraient dessus ils pourraient avoir pas mal d'ennuis. Mais le seul fait de voir son enfant impuissant à protéger un ami cher lui avait rappelé une situation qu'il avait eut à vivre précédemment, quand Saddam était encore en Enfer et qu'il essayait de tuer Chris, son nouvel amant. Son fils, qui était d'ordinaire si peu sensible à la misère du monde, semblait s'être attaché à ce jeune humain. Satan était quelque peu peiné de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, si bien qu'il l'avait laissé faire quand se dernier avait tout dévasté dans la maison, faisant voler tables et meubles à travers toutes les pièces pour calmer sa colère. Pour autant, il n'avait pas tenté de le raisonner. Il le comprenait, il comprenait très bien la souffrance de son fils.

« Pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de réagir ?! Hurla le brun, excédé.

\- Damien, je comprends ta colère mais on ne peut pas s'opposer à Dieu. S'il m'a chassé du Paradis pour me laisser croupir en Enfer, c'est pour une bonne raison alors je...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Pip a à voir dans tout ça ? Il a rien demandé lui, je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait même pas aller au Paradis !

\- Les affaires de Dieu doivent rester les affaires de Dieu Damien, on ne peut pas interférer !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu risques de pire que le bannissement au juste ? Je pense que tu peux pas tomber plus bas Satan. Bordel de merde, on aurait pu l'empêcher de souffrir inutilement.

\- Et tu m'expliques comment tu aurais fait ? Pour aller en Enfer, il faut mourir.

\- Je serais moi-même allé abréger ses souffrances. »

Satan fit la grimace. Il ne pensait pas son fils capable d'autant de détermination et cru pendant quelques minutes qu'il bluffait. Ce n'est qu'en croisant son regard qu'il comprit que son fils était sérieux. Il soupira. Si lui aussi avait pu faire preuve de cette même détermination au moment où il avait rompu avec Saddam... Ça l'aurait empêché de suivre les conseils d'un gosse de 8 ans qui pouvait revivre quand il le souhaitait. Enfin, mine de rien ce garçon dénommé Kenny l'avait bien aidé si bien qu'il avait réussi à avoir accès au Paradis. Il avait d'ailleurs gagné un laisser-passer complet pour les hauteurs du firmament à chacune de ses morts. A présent il pouvait décider s'il allait aider Satan en Enfer ou aller directement au Paradis. Et s'il laissait traîner intentionnellement un de ces laisser-passer dans la maison, est-ce que Damien aurait une chance d'aller rendre visite à ce Pip, au moins une fois ? Il en doutait fort, Damien était son fils et vu que lui était viré du Paradis, il en était surement de même pour sa progéniture. Encore une fois, le grand maître des Enfers se sentait impuissant, laissant tout son mobilier se fracasser avec violence contre les murs de sa maison.

* * *

Après s'être fait mettre dehors sous la colère de Saint-Pierre, Pip s'était senti obligé d'aller voir quelqu'un qu'il jugeait capable de l'aider. Le vieux sage lui avait parlé de Saddam Hussein, pourquoi ne pas l'écouter ? Pip savait tout ce que cet homme avait accompli sur Terre et il avait sans aucun doute été condamné à l'Enfer. Pour autant, le djihadiste se trouvait bel et bien au Paradis, ça on ne pouvait l'inventer. Il avait demandé sa route à plusieurs mormons un peu trop joyeux à son gout, tout en restant à bonne distance d'eux bien sûr, et avait finit par arriver près de ces édifices ressemblant fort à des usines de fabrication de crottes au chocolat. Mais l'odeur ne trompait pas, cette usine fabriquait autre chose de bien plus dangereux. Du moins, c'est ce que le jeune Pip avait senti, car personne d'autre ne semblait s'en être rendu compte. Une main se posa sur son épaule, faisant sursauter Pip qui se dégagea rapidement.

« Bouge de là petit, c'est pas un endroit pour les mômes. »

Se retournant rapidement vers la personne qui venait de lui parler avec autant de grossièreté, il reconnut Saddam Hussein. Son visage s'illumina et le concerné fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction de sa part, il attendait beaucoup plus une réaction de peur. Il fronça les sourcils dès qu'il comprit que ce gosse ne parlerait pas de lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?

\- J-Je... Mr Hussein, en fait je voulais savoir comment vous êtes passé de l'Enfer au Paradis. »

Saddam leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de se rappeler comment il avait manipulé Satan pour essayer d'obtenir le pouvoir aussi bien sur Terre qu'en Enfer en plus d'avoir un super bon plan cul quotidien. C'était la belle époque, tout cela le rendait quelque peu nostalgique. Puis, il se rendit compte que le gamin n'avait toujours pas bougé et qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse. En observant un peu mieux cet être blond et frêle, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler ce genre de choses à un enfant. Le dernier qui avait été au courant de ses réels projets et la manipulation du Dieu des Enfers avait réussi à l'exiler au Paradis, au milieu de tous ces mormons ne pensant qu'à la gentillesse. Ça serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas dans un tel endroit. Regardant de nouveau les yeux bleus de l'adolescent, il se fit la réflexion que si ça avait marché dans un sens, pourquoi cela ne fonctionnerait-il pas dans l'autre sens ? Il avait été exilé au Paradis à cause d'un petit blondinet, peut-être qu'un autre blondinet pouvait le reconduire gentiment en Enfer. Ça risquait même d'être dix fois plus palpitant que son usine de "crottes au chocolat". Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon qui se dépêcha de se dégager, prenant une pâleur presque cadavérique. Intéressant... Il fit cependant semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué. Pour l'instant ça ne risquait pas de lui être de la moindre petite utilité. Plus tard peut-être, son heure viendrait.

« Tu veux quoi exactement petit ?

\- Aller en Enfer.

\- Ahaha, t'es marrant toi ! Comme si c'était si simple !

\- Ça ne l'est pas ?

\- Non, pour aller en Enfer faut être un vrai vilain, pas un petit garçon qui ressemble à un ange !  
« Pourtant il était allé en Enfer l'autre gosse, pensa-t-il juste après. »

\- Mais dans ce cas, ça veut dire que vous devriez être en Enfer, non ?

\- J'ai été banni de l'Enfer, je semais la pagaille là-bas.

\- La pagaille ?

\- Tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire le mioche ?

\- S-Si, mais je pensais que l'Enfer c'était bien rangé et ordonné...

\- Qui est-ce qui t'a dit cette connerie ?!

\- Ben... Euuh... Damien... »

Le djihadiste allait répondre au garçon quand la mention du nom de Damien l'arrêta. Encore un sale gosse qui avait tout fait pour contrecarrer ses plans. Heureusement que Satan était amoureux fou de lui à l'époque, sinon ce gosse aurait eut le dessus sur lui depuis longtemps. Mais une autre question pointa dans l'esprit de Saddam Hussein. Comment pouvait-il connaitre ce petit con ? Il l'attrapa soudain par le col, le soulevant de terre (ou de nuages, en l'occurrence) et Pip recommença à perdre des couleurs, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si violent avec lui alors qu'il était venu lui parler gentiment.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites..?

\- Si j'ai bien capté, t'as une relation privilégiée avec le fils de Satan alors si je te frappe ça va l'énerver et il va voler à ton secours.

\- Ça ne marchera pas m'sieur... J'ai vécu pire que de me faire frapper et il n'est pas venu...

\- Quoi ? »

Le visage de Saddam Hussein se crispa de colère en pensant que le fils était surement aussi couard que son père était con et il relâcha légèrement sa poigne sur le blond. Pour autant, ses yeux perdus dans le vide se fixèrent sur le petit blond qui frissonna en voyant la lueur qu'il avait dans le regard. Il ne tarda pas à exécuter ce qu'il pensait tout bas, il frappa Pip au visage et ce dernier alla choir brutalement sur le sol. Le pauvre Pip ne put retenir des larmes. Alors comme ça, même quand on était au Paradis, on souffrait... S'il avait su, peut-être n'aurait-il rien tenté d'aussi bête pour pouvoir y aller. En Enfer, ça devait même être pire. Le jeune britannique essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de son pull. Il devait être fort. Il fallait qu'il essaye de l'être au moins une fois dans sa mort puisque, dans sa vie, il en avait été incapable. Saddam Hussein sortit un couteau de sa poche et commença à l'approcher du blond. Ce dernier pâlit à la vue de la lame, se rappelant la désagréable menace que lui avait adressé son violeur quand il avait menacé de lui couper les couilles. Pip ferma les yeux, ne pouvant regarder le djihadiste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper avec la lame. C'était dans ce genre de moments que la jeune femme innocente se faisait sauver de son agresseur, non ? En serait-il différent pour lui ? Surement. Après tout, ce n'était pas un compte de fées ici, mais la réalité. Et puis, Pip était un garçon, non pas une jeune fille en détresse. Si on suivait la logique, c'était même lui qui aurait dut voler au secours de la fille, si fille il y avait bien sûr...

Or, il n'y avait pas l'ombre de la moindre fille à sauver et, à cet instant, c'était plutôt Pip qui avait besoin d'aide. Mais, bien qu'il l'eut fortement espéré, personne ne vint le sauver et il entendit l'horrible son du couteau s'enfonçant dans sa boîte crânienne, lui arrachant un long cri de douleur. Une décharge électrique passa dans tout son corps et sa vision s'obscurcit, alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. La seule chose qu'il voyait encore, c'était le sang qui s'échappait de son crâne à une vitesse impressionnante. Pip finit par tourner de l'œil et s'effondra, face contre terre. Là, se fut le noir complet.

* * *

Quand le jeune anglais se réveilla -encore une fois-, il remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait au-dessus de lui. Son cerveau agissant comme par automatisme, il rejeta violemment la personne et poussa un long hurlement effrayé. Il se leva et alla se recroqueviller dan un coin de la pièce, tout tremblant. C'était trop pour lui. Il se passait vraiment trop de choses étranges ou mauvaises à son goût. La personne au-dessus de lui tout à l'heure se releva et se dirigea vers lui. Il pouvait entendre ses pas se rapprocher de lui. Pip plaça les mains sur sa tête, sentant ses larmes se remettre à couler. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour qu'il lui arrive autant de misères ?

« Allez-vous-en ! Je ne veux pas vous voir !

\- Pip... »

Le blond arrêta de bouger en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui venait de parler. Il était la dernière personne qu'il espérait voir, mais pourtant celle qu'il désirait le plus avoir en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se tenait face à elle d'ailleurs. Il se tourna lentement vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs avant de se remettre à pleurer, mais pas pour la même raison que plus tôt. Damien, c'était Damien ! Il hésita avant de se relever, ayant peine à y croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, aux dernières nouvelles il était coincé au Paradis avec Saddam Hussein.

« Damien ? C'est vraiment toi ?

\- Non, ajouta le brun d'un ton ironique, c'est le Père Noël !

\- C'est pas possible, murmura Pip, Saddam Hussein m'a vraiment frappé fort pour que j'ai l'impression d'être avec toi... »

Approchant une main tremblante, le jeune britannique caressa doucement la joue de Damien, du bout des doigts. En réponse, le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, n'osant pas montrer trop son affection de peur de l'effrayer. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait été pas mal secoué avant d'arriver ici. Le contact avec la chaire de Damien rassura Pip qui voulut le serrer dans ses bras. Mais, devant la conduite passive du jeune diable, il n'osa pas. Peut-être que Damien n'aimait pas trop les grosses marques d'affection et puis, Pip ne se sentait pas capable de lui donner beaucoup plus qu'un gros câlin en ce moment. Quoi de plus normal avec ce qu'il avait vécu précédemment ? Quand Damien rouvrit les yeux, le blondinet y lut de l'inquiétude et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de mal.

« Saddam Hussein t'a frappé ?!

\- Eh bien, je...

\- Je vais aller lui casser la gueule à ce connard !

\- N-Non, ce n'est pas la peine... Il pensait bien faire, il voulait m'aider à rejoindre l'Enfer.

\- Ouais ouais c'est ça ! Saddam est égoïste et, jusqu'à il y a peu, il manipulait mon père pour contrôler les Enfers et tenter de retourner sur Terre.

\- Il a fait ça ?

\- Ouais. Bon, assez parlé de cette raclure, parlons de toi. Je vais m'assurer que ton violeur finisse en Enfer, je le torturerais moi-même. »

Les paroles qui étaient sensées être rassurantes ramenèrent de mauvais souvenirs dans l'esprit de Pip qui déglutit péniblement. Damien se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur, quand l'anglais se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Ses yeux azurs fixaient tout et rien à la fois. Il se souvenait de la douleur mais aussi de la terreur qu'il avait ressentie. Il était bien loin du sentiment de colère que ce type inspirait à Damien. Pip ne voulait plus jamais le voir de sa vie, de peur que les souvenirs reviennent encore une fois, comme il lui arrivait en ce moment-même. Damien, ne sachant comment réagir, posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule du britannique. Le jeune homme se dégagea avec une violence inouïe et courut hors de la chambre de son ami. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le touche, la terreur de son viol était revenue et, maintenant, il serait dur de la faire partir. Il n'alla pas très loin, percutant de plein fouet Satan qui revenait de son petit shopping. Il fit tomber toutes ses belles salades au sol, s'attirant ainsi la colère de Satan.

« Mes salades ! Quel carnage, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?! »

Il croisa alors le regard larmoyant du garçon et n'osa plus dire le moindre mot. Ce pauvre enfant avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert, rien d'étonnant quand on avait assisté indirectement à sa scène de viol avec un fils qui semblait bien décidé à la regarder du début à la fin. Satan s'en était d'abord étonné, mais il avait finalement comprit que l'intérêt de son fils pour cette scène n'était pas déplacé quand ce dernier avait commencé à faire voler les meubles. D'abord hésitant, Satan prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et lui frictionna le dos, murmurant quelques paroles apaisantes à l'anglais.

« Je sais que tu as vécu des choses horribles, mais il ne faut pas les laisser gagner contre toi. Si ça peut te rassurer, ce type est bien plus loin de toi que tu ne le penses. Je vais sûrement t'embêter avec mes histoires, mais quand j'ai quitté Satan j'ai fais de mon mieux pour transformer ma tristesse en haine. Saddam à essayé de me manipuler pour mieux abuser de moi, dans une certaine optique on est dans le même cas.

\- Mais moi, sanglota encore le blond, je ne ressens pas de tristesse envers mon violeur, mais de la peur...

\- C'est le même principe, transforme ta peur en rage, dis-toi que tu le vaincras ! Si tu n'y arrives pas tout seul, tu pourras toujours t'appuyer sur Damien ou moi. Mon fils est un peu rude dans ses paroles, mais c'est un garçon très doux et attentionné avec ceux qu'il aime. Il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'il dit, c'est sa façon maladroite de dire qu'il tient à toi. »

La phrase de Satan était, bien entendu, bourrée de sous-entendus par rapport à Pip et Damien. Un peu comme si son but ultime était de les rapprocher. Le jeune britannique n'allait pas non plus s'en plaindre, c'était justement ce qu'il souhaitait, se rapprocher de Damien. Il regretta de l'avoir inquiété autant alors que sa peine était juste mentale. Une peine mentale, ce n'est pas aussi insurmontable qu'une peine physique, si ? Lui qui s'était senti si minable sur Terre, entouré de ses camarades de classe qui le chahutait comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'état d'âme, il était à présent loin d'eux. Loin d'eux et de cette personne qui l'avait brisé. Satan avait raison, il fallait qu'il convertisse sa peur en colère. Ainsi, il pourrait accepter la proposition de Damien, pouvant même aller jusqu'à frapper lui-même son violeur pour chaque coup qu'il lui avait donné. Oui, il lui ferait payer. Il allait souffrir quand il arriverait ici ! Pip, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas essayé de reprendre sa vie en main, se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux. Il avait fallut qu'il meurt pour comprendre que quand on était au fin fond du gouffre, on ne pouvait que remonter.

Damien sortit dehors en courant, visiblement prêt à courir après Pip pour le rattraper. Satan soupira, trouvant qu'il avait mit du temps à rejoindre le jeune anglais. Pourtant, ce dernier ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il lui sourit, toute trace de traumatisme partie. Pas encore pour de bon, mais il se jurait de faire des effort pour y parvenir. Avec Satan et Damien à ses côtés, ce n'était d'ailleurs qu'une question de temps. Voyant que les joues de Damien devenaient aussi rouges que ses yeux, Pip s'avança et lui prit la main, bredouillant avec gêne.

« Je suis désolé pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure, je te promets de faire plus d'efforts.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, à cause de moi tu as dû te remémorer des scènes peu agréables... Il faut que j'apprenne à maîtriser ma colère !

\- Dans ce cas je t'apprendrais, moi. Comme ça, je vous serais utile à quelque chose sans avoir l'impression d'être un boulet...

\- Parce que tu penses être un boulet ?

\- Oui, et je suppose encore que tout ça est une création de mon esprit et que Saddam Hussein est encore en train de me trouer le crâne avec son couteau.

\- Putain l'enfoiré, je vais le... »

Pip serra sa main dans celle de Damien pour l'aider à prendre conscience qu'il était en train de s'énerver pour un détail sans importance. Après tout, au ciel, on ne pouvait pas mourir et, même si on souffrait, on revenait rapidement à la vie sans une seule égratignure. Sans doute Saddam Hussein l'avait tué tout à l'heure, mais là il ne sentait plus rien. C'était de l'histoire ancienne et il prenait ça à la rigolade. Par contre, il était sérieux quand il demandait ce qu'il foutait là, croyant pourtant qu'il ne pouvait accéder à l'Enfer maintenant qu'il avait été admis au Paradis. C'est Satan qui finit par répondre, après avoir soigneusement rangé ses salades dans son petit panier en osier.

« Je lui ai dis que je leur avait accordé Saddam Hussein et qu'ils pourraient faire un échange avec toi pour que le nombre de damnés et celui des élus soit encore le même. Mais ils ont refusé. Du coup, c'est Damien qui est allé avec un des pass que j'ai laissé traîner qui est venu te ''kidnapper'' au Paradis.

\- Tu avais fait exprès de le laisser traîner ? S'étonna Damien.

\- Évidement, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser dans un tel état de détresse alors que tu pensais ne plus jamais revoir ton petit-ami. »

Petit-ami ?! Les deux concernés se regardèrent dans les yeux, de petites rougeurs apparaissant sur leurs joues. Pip finit par baisser le regard et remarqua qu'il tenait encore la main de Damien. Il la lâcha rapidement, comme si elle venait de le brûler, avant de faire de nouveau face à Satan, ne pouvant s'empêcher de bredouiller.

« J-Je... Je ne suis pas son petit-ami ! Il est vrai que nous avons une relation bizarre, mais ce n'est pas...

\- A mon avis, commenta le démon rouge, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Damien ne s'est jamais autant inquiété du devenir de quelqu'un ! D'habitude on dirait que Damien ne ressent pas le moindre sentiment, mais quand il s'agit de toi il se met dans des états pas possibles ! Tu aurais vu tout à l'heure, il..

\- Oui bon ça va hein ! Râla le fils. On va pas palabrer cent ans sur mon comportement ! »

Le démon rouge sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fils lui reproche ce genre de choses. Mais en voyant la gêne que cela occasionnait chez lui, Satan retourna à ses légumes, non sans avoir juste avant fait un clin d'oeil complice à Damien. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Pip déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun. Ce dernier mit du temps à vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et resta un long moment à fixer le petit blond, les joues à présent devenues de la même couleur que ses yeux. Pip lui sourit, toute forme de malaise l'ayant visiblement quitté.

« On va avoir tout le temps de faire correctement connaissance maintenant. Je veux tout savoir de toi !

\- Tout ?

\- Oui, tout !

\- Tu vas en avoir pour une éternité et puis... tu devrais faire attention aux mots que tu prononces, ajouta le brun d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, qui sait ce que je pourrais croire~ »

* * *

**Eh non, je ne suis pas allée jusqu'au lemon, désolée... Il faut dire que Pip à tout de même été grandement traumatisé par son viol alors ça aurait fait bizarre que tout de suite après il couche avec Damien ! Après, si ça vous intéresse, je pourrais écrire ce lemon un jour donc rien n'est perdu ^^**

**Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plut et, pour la petite anecdote, l'OS s'appelle 'Hurricane' en hommage à la chanson de 30 Seconds to Mars car je l'ai écoutée pendant toute l'écriture de l'OS !**


End file.
